totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Prawie jak romans.. prawie..
Tori: 'Witajcie zawodnicy! ''Z nieszczerym uśmiechem wyskoczyła na plan. 'Tori: '''Wciąż jestem wściekła! '''Bucky: '''Mam podobnie. '''Tori: '''No nie! Zawodnicy nie doceniają że tu są. '''Bucky: '''Nie wszyscy. ''Pociesznie ją przytulił. '''Tori: '''O nie jesteś już zły o tamto? '''Bucky: No pewnie, że nie. Po jego minie było widać inaczej, ale prowadząca tego nie dostrzegała. Tori: 'W ostatnim odcinku zawodnicy mieli za zadanie, a bardziej misję dotyczącą obrabowania banku. Prawdziwy mafiozo poczuł się znakomicie w tej roli, inni niekoniecznie. Drużyna patałachów dała całkiem ciekawy pokaz ale mój zmysł do wyboru zwycięzcy kazał mi ich nagrodzić i z dotychczasowych mistrzów wypadło dwóch świetnych graczy. ''Zasmuciła się. '''Tori: Ahh.. ten Vince był nawet słodki.. Co czeka nas dzisiaj? Dowiecie się wkrótce na Planie Totalnej Porażki! Bucky: Nowych na Planie! Tori: '''Dzięki za dokończenie! '''Bucky: '''Nie ma problemu. '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przyczepa Stażystów 130px ''Prawie wszyscy smacznie spali w swoich łóżkach poza jedną osobą. Derek przyglądał się pozostałym i zapisywał coś na papierkach. 'Derek: '''Możliwe? ''Przyjrzał się piżamie Hernando. '''Derek: Interesujące.. Zapisał spostrzeżenie rysikiem. Podszedł do Rouse, ale ta nagle otworzyła oczy. Rouse: 'Szpiegujesz! ''Rzuciła się na niego z wściekłością. 'Derek: '''Uspokój się proszę. ''Szarpała nim jak chciała. '''Rouse: '''Ufok chciał na mnie eksperymentować! Odzyskałam status łowczyni i mam was na oku! '''Derek: Kiedy odzyskałaś. Rouse: Milcz ufoludzie! Rozciągała jego nogi do granic możliwości. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): To trochę dziwne, ale to w końcu gra. A by grać trzeba znać wady i zalety kazdego gracza. Tak samo jest w grze, nie rzucę się na przeciwnika potencjalnie silniejszego lub liczniejszego.Trzeba go poznać, osłabić i dopiero potem pokonać. Rouse: '''Masz dość? '''Derek: Ta.. przestań.. W końcu rozluźniła uścisk. Rouse: 'Pokaż mi.. ''Ściągnęła mu koszulę. '''Rouse: Masz pępek.. więc cię nie sklonowali. Derek: 'Co za ulga. ''Wyciągnęła spod swojego materacu coś co przypominało obrotową piłę ręczną. '''Rouse: Ale to sprawdzimy. Odpaliła ją doprowadzając do zamieszania w całej przyczepie. Przyczepa Aktorów 130px W tym samym czasie od samego ranka trwa poważna kłótnia. Joqline: Jak mogliście! Silvi: 'Ale co mogliśmy? '''Joqline: '''Obiecaliście, przyrzekaliście! '''Silvi: '''Nic nie przyrzekałam. '''Pedro: '''Proszę.. obudziłaś się i.. ''Oberwał znowu w oczy. '''Yukiyo: '''Unikaj kontaktu wzrokowego. '''Silvi: Szczerze. Usiadła obok niej. Silvi: Zależało ci na tym co nie? Joqline: Na tym by odpadła.. ale to.. to.. Silvi: Więc co byś jeszcze chciała? Joqline: Ona złożyła obietnicę.. Silvi: '''Przez którą wyleciała. Chciała postąpić dobrze a przedobrzyła. '''Joqline: Sama już nie wiem. Silvi: 'Spokojnie. ''Zbliżyła się nieco do niej. '''Silvi: Wiem, że oni na nich głosowali. Joqline: 'Mówisz prawdę? ''Wzruzyła ramionami i wstała. '''Silvi: '''Dyskretnie spytaj prowadzącej. Może zdradzi ci wyniki. '''Joqline: '''Myślisz? '''Silvi: '''jeśli wtedy odzyskasz zaufanie. '''Joqline: Sporo w tym racji. Zacierała ręce i wstała. Joqline: '''Musze jeszcze to przemyśleć. '''Silvi: Pewnie. Pomachała jej a ta wyszła. Pedro: 'Ładnie grasz z nią. '''Silvi: '''Tia.. a właśnie. ''Rozglądała się. '''Silvi: '''Czy czasem ona cię nie ma na oku? '''Pedro: Ona nie.. Nagle oberwał z kopniaka w łeb i został przygnieciony do łóżka. Yukiyo: Pedro! Silvi: Jak sądziłam. Zaśmiała się i zrzuciła go z łóżka. Yukiyo zaczęła go ciągnąć za sobą. John: O.. interesujące. Uśmiechał się pod nosem. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Skoro się wyrwałem to teraz on musi sobie radzić sam. Normalnie pewnie ja bym miał być wabikiem a teraz? Będzie naprawdę ciekawie! Plac przed przyczepami 130px 130px ''Tradycyjnie wezwała ich wcześnie na plac. W sumie nie miała wyboru bo usłyszała niepokojące dźwięki z placu. '''Tori: Mam dla was wyjątkowy zestaw zadań. Radośnie się zakręciła. John: O nie.. Derek: Hmm? John: Przedłuży się to strasznie. Silvi: '''Więcej okazji by ich pokonać. '''John: '''Ta, ale średnio widzi mi się.. '''Tori: Tobie średnio, mi cudownie! Znowu zakręciła się ,będąc cała w skowronkach. Yukiyo: 'Zabijcie ją zanim.. ''Nagle została złapana przez gangstera. 'Pedro: '''Nic pocho.. ''Jednak ta się wycwaniła i ponownie palce w oczy wbiła. '''Tori: '''Tak to jest muzyka! '''Pedro: Moje łzy!? I za to ponownie dostał w oczy. Pedro: Zlitujże się. Yukiyo: Wszedłeś w interakcje z prowadzącą. Tori: 'Cisza! ''Nastąpiła natychmiast. '''Tori: '''Nim zaczniemy wyzwanie mam dla was newsa! Postanowiłam zamienić dwie osoby drużynami! Chętni? Tak na spontana! '''John: Ja! Ja! Rufus: I ja! Ellen: '''Nein! '''Tori: Przykro.. zamieniamy. Poprosiła by się zamienili miejscami. Pedro: John!? John: 'Sorki, ale rozdzielenie się przyda. '''Pedro: '''Chcesz.. ''Obrócił się przerażony w stronę Yukiyo, ściskającej komórkę. '''Pedro: Zostawić mnie z nią!? John: 'Jesteś twarzy. Wierzę w ciebie jak ty we mnie. '''Pedro: '''Dobry z ciebie ziomek. ''Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Nagle dziewczyna zarzuciła na niego łańcuchem. '''Yukiyo: Dosyć spoufalania. Przyciągnęła i siadła na nim. Yukiyo: Wybierzmy lepiej dla ciebie i innych trumny. Tori: Wy nigdy się nie uspokoicie. Niezadowolona kiwnęła głową. Tori: 'Ale nieważne.. zacznijmy lepiej pierwsze z wyzwań! Dzisiaj tematyka melodramatu! ''Większość chłopaków była podłamana, dziewczyny nieco raźniej reagowały. 'Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego? Jeszcze bardziej tęsknie za Vince'm. Park, Przed Planem 130px 130px ''Po krótkiej przejażdżce na plan wylądowali w miejscu przypominającym zwykły park miejski. '''Tori: No i jesteśmy. Z zachwytem spoglądała na plan. Derek: Oj.. Od razu zasłonił nos. Ellen: Was du machst? Derek: 'Wierzba.. ''Kichnął. 'Derek: '''Mam alergię na jej pyłki. ''Ponownie kichnął. '''John: Żartujesz? Pewnie sztuczna. Tori: No teraz to chyba ty żartujesz. Nie wszystko na planie jest sztuczne. Nagle kichnął tak mocno, ze obsmarkał Hernanda. Ellen: 'Du lepiej się odsuń. ''Odepchnęła go nieco dalej. 'Silvi: '''Fuj.. jeszcze pozaraża. '''Derek: '''Alergia.. nie nie... ''Znowu kichnął. '''Tori: Więc.. pierwsze zadanie to.. Znowu kichnął. Tori: Albo przestaniesz albo wywalę cię z programu! Derek natychmiast zatkał sobie nos i wstrzymywał oddech wycofując się na tyły. Tori: Dziękuję.. kontynuując. Romantyczna scena zawiera scenę pocałunku. Cała się rozpromieniła. Tori: Aż jestem ciekawa co z tego wyniknie. Zaczęła iść. Tori: A dzisiaj odwiedzi nas gość specjalny! on zna się na miłości. Miłości do zła. Wrednie się uśmiechnęła. Tori: 'Znany wam finalista i zwycięzca sezonu! Sadystyczny i okrutny Xavier! ''Jego nagłe pojawienie sprawiło, że wierzby usnęły, powstała głęboka i mroczna mgła a za nim rozległy się blaski grzmotów oraz wyładowań. '''Xavier: Czas się z wami poznęcać karaluchy. Wrednie się uśmiechał wystawiając rękę z nożem. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'O takich to ja lubię! '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego kiedy jest źle robi się jeszcze gorzej... '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To on... on dręczy takich jak ja.. ''Przerażony Rufus zwinął się w pozycję embrionalną. Pamela, Ellen jak i Derek znacznie bardziej się wycofali. Pozostali sprawiali wrażenie silnych. Jedynie Silvi się tak naprawdę cieszyła. '''Tori: Ruszamy prosto na polanę! W międzyczasie wybierzcie swoje główne postacie do tego romansu! Bucky: 'Mam wrażenie dziwne. '''Tori: T'ak nie oglądałam romansidła i chcę jakieś obejrzeć na żywo! '''Joqline: Ja mam chłopaka więc odpadam. Silvi: A ja nie jestem w tym najlepsza. Pedro: '''Serio? '''Silvi: '''Tak. '''Rufus: '''Ale któraś z was musi! '''Silvi: '''Ale się nie nadajemy. '''Pedro: Bo walnięta różowo-włosa się nada. Yukiyo: Obrażasz mnie.. Zaczęła go ściskać, tak że się dusił. Joqline: '''Okazuje uczucia. '''Rufus: Wiesz. Kiwał głową zastanawiając się. W końcu wzruszył ramionami. Rufus: '''Co mamy do stracenia. W końcu bardziej pasuje do tego satanisty. '''Pedro: Nie.. Ciągnęła go związanego łańcuchem po ziemi. Rufus: Skąd ona je bierze.. W tym samym czasie Rouse panikowała. Rouse: 'Niech to.. ''Przeszukiwała się po koszuli. '''Pamela: '''Coś się dzieje? '''Rouse: '''Mój łańcuch obronny gdzieś się zapodział! '''Derek: Nie jesteś zbójem!? Prawda!? Rouse: 'Łowię zbójeckich kosmitów! ''Dumnie stanęła wyciągając laser. '''Rouse: I z nim się zmierzę. Derek: Sadzę, że najlepiej jakby poszła Pamela. Ellen: WAS! Przeciągła się na środek. Ellen: Ich kann na miłosną scenę. In Deuchland my lieben telenowele! John: 'Ale nie chcę być niemiły ale urokliwa nie jesteś. Nie wyglądasz.. '''Derek: '''Tori jest powierzchowna i liczy na piękno. '''Ellen: '''Ja wiem o czym myślicie ''Wkurzona złożyła ręce. '''Ellen: '''Durni chłopacy.. wybiję wam to potem z głów. '''Derek: '''To że zewnętrze masz najurokliwsze, to nie umniejsza twojej prawdziwej wartości. W końcu to umysł się liczy. '''Ellen: No.. shon to ująłeś. Pamela: Wygrałam zakład i teraz wygram zadanko! Łiii! Ja jedyna wiem co zrobić. Drużyna nieprzychylnie się na nią spojrzała. Nie mieli więcej czasu bo musieli od razu zacząć wyzwanie. Park, Nad mostem 130px 130px Zniecierpliwieni siedzieli na polanie obok, obserwując tą akcję z zapraszaniem na moście. Tori: Ależ to będzie urocze! Pojawił się Xavier bez koszuli, wyglądał dość.. osobliwie z tymi ranami. Tori: '''Boshe... dlaczego jego wziąłeś jako gościa! '''Bucky: '''W końcu ponoć wygrał. '''Tori: A kto jeszcze mógł wystąpić!? Pokazał jej zdjęcie pozującego Paolo. Od razu wykrzywiło się jej krzesło i przeszły ją dreszcze. Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bez urazy Chris.. nic dziwnego, że przy takiej obsadzie odeszłeś na emeryturę. Tori: 'Dobra.. oglądajmy! ''Bucky skierował kamerę na most. Pierwsza na moście pojawiła się Pamela. '''Pamela: Mój ukochany! Z nadzieję podskoczyła bliżej. Pamela: Jesteś moim najdroższym skarbem. Xavier: 'A ty moim. ''Objął ją. 'Xavier: '''Momenty kiedy cię zwiąże łańcuchami będą najelpszymi. '''Pamela: 'Łańcuchami? Widać nie pamiętam tych.. spotkań? '''Xavier: Bo ciągle sprawiam, że cię nienawidzę. Yukiyo wbijała oczy i sie rzuciła do przodu. Yukiyo: 'Ona cię zdradza! '''Joqline: '''Co wyprawia!? ''Chciała interweniować, ale Pedro ją złapał. '''Pedro: '''Ciii.. nie przeszkadzaj. '''Tori: '''Dokładnie. '''Pamela: '''Ale jak go zdradzam? '''Xavier: I tak cię nie kochałem. Zbliżenie na twarz Xaviera. Yukiyo: '''On nienawidzi tylko mnie. '''Pamela: Zaraz.. to moja chwila! Wkurzona tupnęła nogą. Yukiyo: '''I ja go zdradzam! '''Xavier: Szatan cię opętał? Położyła dramatycznie rękę na czoło. Yukiyo: 'To jest niekończący sie koszmar! '''Tori: '''Ej no.. ''Rozbrzmiały syreny. '''Tori: To nie było wogóle romantyczne... Yukiyo: Cel osiągnięty! Drużyna była niezadowolona. Tori: '''Ta? Walkowerem więc przegrywacie. Nawet nie było pocałunku! '''Pamela: I dobrze.. kocham tylko jednego! Zakręciła się w kółko. Pamela: Justina Vincento Pepe Russo! Tori: 'Widać po was nienormalność, dlatego wy udacie się tutaj. A pozostali do kuchni! '''Derek: '''Do tej restauracji za nami? '''Tori: '''Tak.. skoro nie było romatycznej scenki to będzie radnka. Zepsuli mi zupełnie pierwsze zadanie! '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''I tak nie było zbyt wybitne. Restauracja "Grzmiąca Magdalenka" ''Był to bardziej kompleks planów połączonych ze sobą w jednolity sposób. Główne miejsce czyli restauracja to był plan połączony z trzema kuchennymi planami. Oczywiście wystrój był dostosowywany w zależności od filmu. Wyjątkowo został one przerobiony pod dzisiejsze wyzwanie i wyglądał bardzo elegancko. Kuchnia Aktorów 130px Obie drużyny natychmiast udały się do swoich kuchni. '''Pedro: Dobra.. Chwycił za widelec. Pedro: To kto umie gotować? Yukiyo: '''Ja.. '''Pedro: '''Serio? '''Yukiyo: Potrafię marynować... zwłoki... Wyszczerzyła się przerażliwie, na co chłopak wycofał się. Silvi: '''Joqline pewnie potrafi. '''Joqline: '''Ja? Znaczy coś tam umiem.. '''Silvi: '''Opowiadałaś mi przecież! '''Joqline: '''O tych? '''Silvi: '''No właśnie. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Pamiętam. Opowiadałam jej jak próbowałam gotować. '''Joqline: '''Ale wiecie.. znam się na winach! Mogę wybrać najlepsze. '''Pedro: Spoko to coś. Silvi: A ty? Pedro: Za mnie wszystko John robił. Yukiyo: Mam go się pozbyć? Pedro: '''Co? NIE! '''Yukiyo: Krzycz na mnie dalej. Pedro: Meh.. Rufus: No nie powiem. Ciekawa drużyna. Pedro: 'Potem będzie tylko gorzej. ''Musiał chwilę odpocząć i padł na ziemię. Kuchnia Stażystów 130px W międzyczasie Stażyści również zaczęli, ale całkiem coś innego. '''Ellen: Gut! Wszyscy stali posłusznie w szeregu. John: '''Emm? Co wyrabiamy? '''Derek: '''Wiesz. podbudowujemy jej charakter. '''John: Że co? Ona wami pomiata. Derek: '''Ale to scala drużynę, więc z korzyścią. '''John: Pewnie.. jeszcze jej powiem, że jest piękna. Nagle usłyszał trzask łamanego metalu. Ellen: '''Was du spricht!? '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chyba po przebywaniu z Pedrem przez te lata przeszła na mnie jego uszczypliwość. Albo może tak brak jego obecności na mnie działa? Dziewczyna zajęła się duszeniem Johna. Derek: Czy już skończyliście? John: 'Pomóż! '''Rouse: '''Hmm.. ''Dotknęła jego policzka. 'Rouse: '''Zsiwiał.. ''Ciągnęła go mocno za policzek. Wkurzony zepchnął ją nagle z siebie. Ellen uderzyła prosto w Rouse. 'John: '''Dwa razy nie będę prosił. ''Wstał i zatarł ręce. '''Derek: Wow.. imponujące. Poprawił swoje okulary i bacznie się przyglądał. Hernando: 'Ziomkowie lookajcie! ''Wystawił Postawił na stole nafaszerowanego indyka. '''Hernando: Normalne żarło kurna. Derek: W istocie.. Nagle zebrali się przy stole. Hernando: '''Ja się ziomki mogę zająć żarełkiem. Często na party poncz robiłem. '''Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): I za ten podryw wrzucali go tam. Justin by mi tego nie zrobił gdybym go podrywała. Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Hah.. laski często tak miały. Oblewały mnie, ale to by studzić mój żar. No bo spójrzcie jaki jestem cool. Kuchnia Aktorów 130px ''Tutaj sprawa wyglądała równie ciekawie. '''Joqline: Wyjdzie chyba smacznie i porządnie. Poprawiła kieliszki i przesunęła lekko butelkę. Silvi: 'Ich przystawka? '''Joqline: '''Num. A wy co macie? '''Silvi: '''Szczerze... wymierzałam warzywa i polała oliwą. ''Pokazała miskę z przygotowaną sałatką. '''Silvi: Na więcej nie liczcie. Joqline: Jest dobrze na razie. A wy chłopacy? Rufus: 'Odpadł, ale bez problemu. ''Podrzucił mięso na patelni. '''Joqline: Ładnie pachnie. Rufus: Bo to mięso. Jeszcze raz podrzucił. Joqline: A co to będzie? Rufus: '''Burgery. '''Joqline: '''To chyba nie pasuje. '''Silvi: Dobre i tyle. Rufus: '''Właśnie! '''Silvi: Poza tym skoro trafił do nas ktoś z przegrańców to musi się wykazać. Rufus: Ej no.. tak beznadziejny nie jestem. Silvi: '''Serio? Ciągle widać, że coś ci się obrywa. '''Rufus: To nieprawda. Nagle nie zauważył i spadł na niego gorący burger. Z przerażenia zaczął biec, aż upadł na Pedra. Pedro: 'NIEEE! '''Joqline: '''Aj. ''Wzięła patelnię i starała się ocalić inne kawałki. Przekroiła bułkę, położyła ser i przysunęła oba burgery do sałatki. Wyrobili się przed końcem czasu i ich dania zostały zabrane. Kuchnia Stażystów 130px Za piknęło w piekarniku. Hernando założył rękawiczki i wyciągnął indyka. 'Hernando: '''Ale daje czadu. ''Wszystkim aż ciekła ślinka. '''Pamela; '''To pachnie.. '''Ellen: Wunderbar! Hernando: 'Panie, na ten wieczór jestem wolny. ''Liznął palec i przejechał po linii brwi trzepocząc zalotnie oczami. '''John: '''To było straszne. '''Derek: Poczułem się dość obscenicznie. John: Że jak? Derek: Niekomfortowo. John: 'Aaaa... '''Derek: '''Zawsze nowe słówko. '''John: '''Fakt. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jak na kujona, jest nawet spoko. '''Derek: '''Oh chyba jest gotowy! ''Podszedł do piekarnika. 'Hernando: '''O kolo.. ''Jak wyciągnął wszyscy wdychali. 'Rouse: '''Ależ to pachnie. ''Rozmarzyła się wręcz. '''Derek: Prosty francuski suflet. Prze miękki w środeczku. Postawił i posypał cukrem. Wziął palnik i podgrzewał. Derek: A z wierzchu z lekką nutką karmelu. Postawił na miejsce, zaraz obok pieczeni. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani i liczyli, że wyjdzie Pameli i wygrają. Derek: Czuję sukces. Hernando: 'Pewno! ''Przybili sobie piątkę. '''Ellen: Ich przyznaję, że dobrze wykonaliście pracę. Derek: 'My wykonaliśmy. '''John: 'Świetnie powiedziane. 'John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jakaś milsza atmosfera tutaj jest. Cieszy mnie zamianka. Pierwsza randka 130px ''Krótko po tym jak skończyli rozpoczęły się randki. Na pierwszy ogień była Pamela. Zawodnicy oczywiście mogli podglądać przebieg z okienka w kuchennych drzwiach. Sama Tori również siedziała za kulisami oglądając randki. Xavier oczywiście siedział już na miejscu. Spoglądał w swój skąpany w krwi nóż. 'Pamela: '''Czuję się tak podle.. ''Zakrywała sobie twarz. '''Pamela: '''A co jak Justin mnie zobaczy! '''John: '''Jestem pewny, że nie zobaczy. '''Pamela: Tak sądzisz? Ellen: 'Ja! A teraz ruszaj. ''Wypchnęła ją za drzwi. Przerażona spoglądała na siedzącego Xaviera. Poprawiła dekolt i się zbliżyła. '''Pamela: '''Witaj.. kochany! '''Xavier: Ave ma ofiaro. Pamela: Jakże do twarzy ci w tej czerni i czerwieni. Xavier: Dziękuję. Pochodzenie naturalne. Pamela: O? Jedwab? Xavier: 'Tak.. ''Wziął kieliszek z czymś co przypominało czerwone wino. '''Xavier: Uznajmy to za jedwab. Ciągle patrzył na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem, lecz ta zdawała się być zaniepokojona zupełnie czymś innym. Xavier: Ignorujesz mnie? Pamela: Szczerze tak.. Xavier: Ty... Wbił nerwowo nóż w jedzenie. Pamela: 'Ej no nie rozbryzguj.. ''Starła sos z policzka. '''Pamela: Ja tutaj tęsknie i jestem zmuszona a ty jeszcze to utrudniasz. Wzięła kieliszek i zaczęła pić, ale od razu splunęła mu na twarz. Pamela: Fuuuj.. to nawet nie jest dobre. Xavier: Ty jesteś.. bardzo.. odważna. Pamela: Pfff.. Xavier: Mówić takie rzeczy w obecności demona? Pamela: 'Demon? Justin by cię pokonał! '''Xavier: '''Bwahaha! ''Wziął nóż i zaczął nim machać. '''Xavier: Czyżby!? Pamela: Pokażę ci! Wskoczyła na stół rozwalając deser. Derek: Dlaczego? Podłamał się tym widokiem. John: 'To kompletna katastrofa będzie. '''Hernando: '''Noł.. moja pieczeń też nie ruszona. '''Ellen: '''Ta disneyowska pseudo fanka. ''Zaczęła nakierowywać na niego ręce. '''Pamela: Zniknij zniknij z tego świata! Chłopak pociągnął za obrus, aż się wywróciła. Xavier: Bwahahaha! Usłyszeli nagle dzwon oraz głos Tori. Tori: 'To było gorzej niż okropne... następni! '''Pamela: '''W końcu.. '''Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Justinku! Jeśli to widziałeś, przepraszam. Moje serce pomieści tylko ciebie! Druga randka 130px ''Na drugą randkę przeciwnicy postanowili posłać Yukiyo, z oczywistych przyczyn. '''Xavier: '''To więc? '''Yukiyo: Posłuchaj.. Od razu uderzyła w stół i spoglądała na niego wręcz morderczym wzrokiem. Yukiyo: 'Nie znoszę romansiłem i ty jeśli nie chcesz by życie z ciebie zaczęła upływać masz to ułatwić. ''Wbiła widelca w jego ręka przybijając go do stołu. 'Xavier: '''Hahaha! ''Wbił nóż przytwierdzając jej koszulę do stołu. '''Xavier: '''Ostra jesteś, ale to ja cię jednym, ciosem mogę zabić. '''Yukiyo: Udawany satanista mi grozi? Xavier: 'Igrasz z piekłem? '''Yukiyo: '''Jeśli nawet to i tak nie dorówna mi. ''Wbijak coraz to kolejne sztućce. 'Xavier: '''Twoja arogancja przyprawia mnie o śmiech. ''Wyrwał nagle z krzesła i wyciągnął swoje ulubione ostrze i podstawił jej do gardła. 'Xavier: '''Chcesz by spłynęła rzeka twej krwi? ''Yukiyo nie zostawała w tyle i również przystawiła mu nożyczki pod szyję. 'Yukiyo: '''A ja mam pozbawić cię co daje ci życie? ''Drużyna z przejęciem obserwowała zza drzwi randkę. 'Joqline: '''Oni się pomordują! '''Pedro: '''Tak! ''Spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. 'Pedro: '''No co.. ona mnie irytuje. '''Rufus: '''Ta.. lepiej bój się by ktoś jej nie powiedział. ''Chwycił go i szarpnął. '''Rufus: Sugerujesz coś? Rufus: Nie.. Sivli: '''Przynajmniej my byśmy nie ucierpiały. '''Joqline: '''No tak, ale szkoda jej. '''Silvi: Bardziej martwię się o niego. Wyglądała dalej z zaciekawieniem. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Zamartwiam? Błagam... Ona wierzy chyba we wszystko co powiem. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Często Silvi ma rację mimo, że troszeczkę lubi wchodzić komuś w słowo. Mimo wszystko cenię ją. Jednak.. ta sprawa z głosowaniem mnie niepokoi. '''Yukiyo: Odłożysz ostrze? Ten przybliżył bardziej do szyi. Yukiyo: Widze, że jednym czynem cię zniszczę! Odrzuciła go, wywalajac broń z rąk. Xavier: 'Co ty.. ''Była bliska pocałunku, ale on się wyrywał i padł na ziemię. 'Xavier: '''Dość! ''Ruszył do ataku. Dziewczyna jednak się nie da. Złożyła ręce wystawiając oba palce wskazujące. Mignęła z boku, odpychając go lekko do przodu. Sama przykląkła za nim i szybkim ruchem wbiła mu palce prosto w dupę wykonując tą znaną przez każdego fana animę technikę palczastego ciosu. Chłopak poczuł się nieprzyjemnie i został wręcz wywalony w górę az padł na następny stół. '''Yukiyo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Poszłoby łatwiej.. gdybym miała Notatnik Śmierci.. Ale i bez niego jestem potężna. Zamroczony leżał na rozwalonym stole. Xavier: '''Ty zdziro! '''Yukiyo: Widzisz co się dzieje? Delikatnie sunęła nożyczkami. Przecięła nimi sobie twarz ukazując jeszcze bardziej mroczny wyraz twarzy. Yukiyo: A teraz chodź.. Zbliżała się do niego niepewnym krokiem. Yukiyo: Pokażę ci cierpienie.. Atmosfera stała się naprawdę lodowata. Od dawna Xavier nie czuł tego, ale to był strach. Yukiyo: Pobawimy się.. Xavier: 'NIEEEE! ''Niestety kamery postanowiły nie rejestrować tego. Zawodnicy jednak dalej obserwowali. 'Silvi: '''O rany.. ''Pedro z bladą miną spoglądał. 'Rufus: '''Dlaczego się zgodziłem zamienić.. ''Miał podobne odczucia i razem z nim się obsunął. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ona jest więcej niż nienormalna... '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): W poprzedniej mnie ranili.. tutaj zabiją!!! Tori: 'Dobra kończcie! ''Wyszła zza kulis. '''Tori: Wezwij tych drugich. Bucky: 'Się rozumie. ''Poszedł zawołać przeciwną drużynę. Sala główna, po randkach 130px 130px '''Tori: Wow.. wasze randki były zaskakująco niepokojące. Spoglądała na poturbowanego Xaviera. Tori: Niewiele z niego pozostało. Pedro z przerażeniem stał obok Yukiyo. Tori: '''Ta masochistyczna morderczyni zapewniła jak to określił ciekawszą rozrywkę. '''Silvi: '''Naprawdę? '''Joqline: Niesamowite. Yukiyo: CO! Padła załamana na ziemię. Yukiyo: 'To miała być najgorsza jego randka w życiu! ''Wściekła wycinała na panelach pentagramy i jakieś japońskie symbole. '''Tori: '''Potraficie się cieszyć ze zwycięstwa. '''Ellen: '''I znowu kaputt.. '''John: '''Spokojnie. '''Ellen: Nein! ICH BIN NICH SPOKOJNA! John: Dobra.. odsunę się. Ellen: DU ZNISZCZYŁAŚ MÓJ JEDZENIE! Pamela: Ja? On też nie był pociągający. Wyciągnęła swoje zdjęcie Justina. Pamela: Będę mu wierna do końca życia i go nie zdradzę nigdy! Przenigdy a wy mnie nie wyrzucicie. Nawet nie próbowaliście. Zaczęła się obściskiwać ze zdjęciem. Ellen: 'Ja.. JA!! '''Derek: '''Spokojnie.. oddychaj. ''Przyłożył jej rękę na ramieniu i zaczął uspokajać. '''Ellen: Ja.. muszę się uspokoić. Głęboko westchnęła i oczyściła umysł. Rouse: Znowu przegraliśmy. Tori: 'Dokładnie! Dlatego wywalicie kogoś podczas eliminacji i w nagrodę spędzicie noc na zewnątrz! ''Zapowiadają dzisiaj niezłe burze. Zaczęli niezadowalająco pojąkiwać. 'Tori: '''A zwycięzcy wyjątkowo pójdą na sześciogodzinny maraton z melodramatami! ''Dziewczyny były stanowczo uradowane. No poza Yukiyo. Chłopacy w ogóle krzywili się po usłyszeniu, '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nieee! Sześć godzin koszmarów!? NIEEE! Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Tyle tam tych uczuć.. ale i dramatu.. jeśli będzie jakiś gangster to kto wie. Może nie usnę. '''Tori: '''Dobra zawodnicy, możecie się rozejść. '''Derek: '''Już lepiej? '''Ellen: '''Ja. '''Derek: Ciesze się. Ellen: 'Danke fur pomoc. ''Uśmiechnął się i poszli razem z resztą drużyny. Silvi widzac to miała dziwne podejrzenia. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mam wrażenie, że coś knuje. Cassie chyba z nim gadała czy coś.. trzeba będzie to sprawdzić. Derek ( W pokoju zwierzeń): 'To część moejj strategii. Trzeba pozbyć się toksyny zatruwającą show oraz eliminować tych którzy nie zasługują tudzież nie starają się. ''Joqline zdążyła na chwilę zatrzymać prowadzącą. '''Joqline: Przepraszam jedno nie daje mi spokoju. Tori: Czego chcesz? Joqline: '''Ujawnisz poprzednie głosowanie? '''Tori: No wiesz.. nie.. Nagle Bucky do niej podszedł i zaczął szeptać. Coś można było uchwycić o tym, że będzie zamieszanie. Tori: 'Skoro chcesz wiedzieć.... yy Bucky? ''Westchnął niezadowolony. '''Bucky: Silvi na Cassie, John na Vince'a, Pedro na Vince'a, Yukiyo na Vince'a, Vince na Silvi, Cassie na Silvi, Joqline na Cassie. Pedro: ŻĘ CO! Joqline: 'Przepraszam. ''Rzuciła się do niej. 'Joqline: '''Jesteś naprawdę szczera. '''Silvi: '''A proszę. ''Wrednie spoglądała w oczy rozscieczonego Pedro. '''Tori: Zdziwiony widze. Dobrze, że wyjawiłam. Silvi: Widocznie aż nadto. Pedro: Widzę nieczyste zagrania. Silvi: '''Bzdury. Głosowałam uczciwie. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''O nie... ja liczę na lojalność a ona się zabawiła? Widzę, że trzeba będzie się jej pozbyć. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Sorki gangsterku. Chciałam się pozbyć tylko silnego gracza. Jesteś next w kolejce. Mhahahaha. Ceremonia 130px Zawodnicy z bólem przybyli na eliminację. Derek: Zapowiadało się dobrze. Ellen: 'Byłoby gut.. ''Wbijała wzrok w Pamelę. 'Pamela: '''No ej! Myślałam, że dobrze myślę. ''Przytuliła się do Justina. '''Pamela: '''Ty też tak sądzisz co nie kochanie? '''John: '''Ciekawa drużyna.. nie ma co. '''Hernando: '''No pewno kolo! '''John: Ej.. nie zbliżaj się. Hernando: 'Wyluzka ziom! ''Uśmiechał się 'Tori: '''Nieważne, nieważne. Bierzcie palmtopy w dłoń i głosujcie! ''Wszyscy sięgnęli i w kilka chwil poodawali głosy. 'Tori: '''Okejki! Teraz wyniczki! ''Wzięła liste i zaczęła sprawdzać. 'Tori: '''Więc paczki dla Dereka, Johna oraz Rouse. '''Rouse: '''Yay! ''Rzuciła wszystkim paczki. 'Tori: '''Hernando też jakoś nie dostał głosów. '''Hernando: '''O yeah! ''Złapał swoją paczkę. '''Ellen: '''Naturlich. '''Tori: Tak ty i słodziutka fanka jesteście zagrożone. Pamela nieprzejmująco ściskała kukłę. Tori: 'Bez większego napięcia ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ''Z wszystkimi głosami na tą osobę odpada Pamela. D 'Pamela: '''No i dobrze. ''Wstała z swoją kukłą. '''Pamela: W końcu nadrobię kolejne sezony o moim Justinie! Zakręciła się radośnie. Derek: Wiesz... już ponoć wszystkie sezony były. Pamela: Co ty mówisz? Derek: 'Skończyli emisje. ''Nagle jej świat się załamał. 'Pamela: '''Jak to skończyło się!? ''Zaczęła histeryzować. 'Tori: '''Stażyści. ''Pstryknęła i jej służba zaczęła interweniować. 'Tori: '''Przedstawię ci kogoś na pożegnanie! ''Został wprowadzony Vince w stroju Justina. '''Tori: '''Taka jest kara. '''Vince: Nie... Pamela: OMG! JUSTIN VINCENTO PEPE RUSSO! PRAWDZIWY! <3 <3 Zawodnicy przecierali sobie uszy po jej piskach, ona natomiast rzuciła się na niego jak na zdobycz. Pamela: 'To warte więcej niż miliony! ''Zaciągnęła go do limuzyny i pośpiesznie kazała odjechać. '''Derek: Ale że on? '''Tori: '''Tak.. bo dla niego zrezygnował ktoś. Na tym kończymy odcinek. Czy wystąpi więcej gości specjalnych? Frajerzy wygrają ponownie czy mistrzowie dadzą im odczuć że nie mają szans? Dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki